cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vivianverse
The Vivianverse the term for the shared continuity between the CAW feds WEDF, New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, NAW, RAWR, NESE, WCW, It's Walleh Time, and Ultimate Reckless Wrestling. Explanation The feds of the Vivianverse are directly connected by the links RAWR and NAW have with New-WWE, allowing the two feds to exchange talent with New-WWE and appear on its shows. It should be noted that while both are linked to New-WWE, RAWR and NAW do not have a talent exchange. Jeri-MAX's place in the Vivianverse is slightly different; it is NOT directly linked to New-WWE or any of its sister feds, but events that happen in Jeri-MAX directly affect New-WWE; most notably would be Dylan Connell appearing bald in New-WWE following the shaving of his head in Jeri-MAX. OLW is linked into the Vivianverse due to OLW formerly being NAW South until after the end of NAW. NESE is part of the Vivianverse due to having a talent exchange with RAWR and OLW. OLW would end along with it's developmental league HARDCORE RESSURECTION WRESTLING. IWT is linked into the Vivianverse due to the death of El Jefe being present along with the strong ties and working relationship of IWT with NESE and NAW. RAWR would end after the owner decided to move on from CAW. URW was allowed into the Vivianverse by Burb and at the moment is only connected by URW superstar Evan O'Shea who is in URW, IWT, WCW, and NAW. The Vivianverse's biggest acquisition, WEDF joined in mid February 2011. It was already heavily linked to IWT prior to joining. Deaths, major physical appearance changes, and important stables/alliances (assuming both members are in another fed) are the only things that must be carried over between feds. Face/Heel turns, minor physical appearance changes, and gimmick changes are optional and can be ignored if a fed does not wish to carry them over. Examples of Carried over storylines and events * Perhaps the first and most infamous of them all would be, as noted above, Dylan Connell being bald in both New-WWE and Jeri-MAX following his loss to Brutus Beefcake in a "Loser gets their head shaved" match. * Eric Young is officially deceased in the Vivianverse following his loss to Daniel Baader at NAW South Timeless Turmoil. * El Jefe's death at Jeri-MAX JeriMania was acknowledged by New-WWE and IWT, who both had Jefe signed to their rosters at the time it happened. He eventually returned to New-WWE following his resurrection, slowly followed by an IWT return at a stream. * Bret Michaels was on the shelf in both New-WWE and NAW North following his real life brain hemorrhage. * Following their teaming in RAWR, Mr. Amazing and Damar began to team in New-WWE as well. * Several NAW feuds have been carried over to New-WWE and vice-versa; most notably would be Larry It vs The Crippler, TRS vs Link, and Javori Smart vs Caylen Rogers. * Following the event that happened in the RAWR world, DAMAR was out of action for an uncertain amount of time (in RAWR & New-WWE) due to the fact he lost his right arm and right side of his face. He lost them after an explosion caused by faulty bubblegum purchased from [DELETED]. Damar returned as a cyborg by the name of DamaRJ in both feds. *New-WWE, NAW, Jeri-MAX, and RAWR have all had a different promotions superstar as one of their Champions at one point. Examples would be The Crippler (from NAW) being New-WWE ECW Champion and Jeri-MAX World Champion, Damar and Mr Amazing (from New-WWE) being RAWR Tag Team Champions, and TRS (from New-WWE) being the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Champion. *The NESE stable Shetty's Horde has been partially carried over to New-WWE and mentioned on WCW. *OLW Money In the Bank winner Lance Storm cashed in on NESE World Champion Spoony One. *Eddie Domainian & Spoony have both been killed by Ricky Ho. Examples of events ignored in some sections of the Vivianverse *Jeff Hardy, who was murdered by Judge Claude Frollo in Jeri-MAX, is an active competitor in WEDF *Shawn Dynasty, who was executed by CYBERDOMAINIAN on an IWT stream, is an active competitor in WCW and NAW. Notes & Trivia * While it seems to acknowledge events that happen within the Vivianverse, DCWL is not considered a member, and events that happen in DCWL are generally not carried over but DCWL does use some Superstars in the Vivanverse [Example:Bret Michaels ] and DCWL does some events with Vivianverse feds DCWL and New WWE doing a joint CPV and DCWL vs WCW Storyline. * The name is derived from "Vivian", a false name that Burb was called in a PM from a certain CAW fed owner. * Danny Jackpot is the most prominent original CAW in the Vivianverse, appearing in seven feds; New-WWE, NESE, Jeri-MAX, WEDF URW, IWT and OLW. * Vince Russo is the most prominent authority figure in the Vivianverse. He is the current chairman of both RAWR and New-WWE, and the interim commisioner of WCW. World Champions (and accomplishments) of The Vivianverse See Also: *List of Vivianverse World Champions Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:The Vivianverse